Henry Stein
is the main protagonist that the player plays as, appearing throughout the chapters of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Not much is known about him other than he is an animator and used to work with his friend Joey Drew at the studio 30 years prior to the events of the game. From the start, Henry came in to the workshop after receiving a note from Joey, but ends up being trapped within the workshop itself after activating the Ink Machine and desperately attempts to find the exit in order to escape. Personality Very little is known about Henry's personality, but so far he appears to be quiet, rarely expressing emotions stronger than minor shock or annoyance; one instance being upon finding a Bendy cutout that had suddenly appeared and sounding only mildly surprised when discovering it. He also seems curious about his surroundings, since it has been 30 years since he has last been at Joey Drew Studios. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Henry receives a note from Joey Drew, asking him to visit the workshop because Joey has "something to show him". Upon entering the workshop, his task is to locate the Ink Machine and then activate it. After collecting all six items, Henry must walk to the projector room and then re-activate the ink pressure. Henry goes back to the break room and pulls a switch to get the Ink Machine activated. Henry goes back to the area where he previously found the Ink Machine, only to find that the entrance is blocked by several boards. Once approaching, "Bendy" suddenly pops out and tries to grab Henry before ducking down and disappearing. Henry runs while the whole workshop floods with ink, but just before he can reach the exit door, the floor breaks and he falls downward, trapping him in the studio's basement. While in the basement, Henry walks downstairs to the deeper level of the workshop, and opens the door and finds a hallway blocked by boards. Henry grabs an axe, and chops down his way to the pentagram room. Once approaching to the pentagram from the said room, Henry suffers a few flashbacks just before collapsing to the floor unconscious as the chapter ends. Chapter 2: The Old Song Henry regains consciousness in the pentagram room. After he retrieves his axe, he hacks down boards from the entrance which leads him to the utility shaft 9. He is surprised by the location's size upon entering the room. After finished listening Sammy's diary radio, Henry goes back to explore the workshop in progress. While walking down the inky hall, he sees Sammy passing by (who is whistling while carrying a Bendy cutout), then starts trying to get Sammy's attention, seeking for his help. However, as soon as he approaches the area where Sammy had walked by, Henry realizes that Sammy has mysteriously vanished. Once activating all three buttons, Henry activates the switch to open the gate that leads to the music department hall. His overall objective is to find Sammy's sanctuary. He is later kidnapped by Sammy, to be offered as a sacrifice to "Bendy", but manages to escape by barricading a door before entering the S3 vault. He later sees a can of Bacon Soup rolling on the floor from the left side. Henry starts asking for someone to come out and show themselves, who is later revealed to be Boris himself. The chapter then ends, with Henry's voice questioning "Boris?". Chapter 3 Henry will be back in Chapter 3, probably solving more puzzles like in the previous chapters. He is later shown in the Chapter 3 trailer to be running away from "Bendy" in some kind of abandoned, steam filled workshop. He reaches a dead end, and in a desperate attempt to survive. He end up locking himself in Little Miracle Station, where the ink demon jumps at him and attempts to kill him,but probably fails. Audio Dialogue Prototype version ---- Prototype version ---- Prototype version ---- Prototype version ---- Prototype version ---- Prototype version ---- Prototype version ---- Prototype version ---- Prototype version ---- Prototype version |-|Chapter 2 = ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Chapter 3 = Coming soon... }} ---- Other Trivia General = * As of yet, Henry's surname is unknown, unlike other human characters. * Being an adult, his voice sounds much like in the age of 20-40 rather than 50-70, despite the game taking place after 30 years. * There is no existing model for Henry from the game files. ** This can be supported by Henry having no shadow when standing in front of an active film or lights. * On the first Q & A video, when asked if theMeatly really voiced Henry, theMeatly jokingly says "I can't confirm or deny that" using Henry's voice. * Henry is possibly the only character Sammy never mentioned during the Hot Topic Q&A from Twitter. Despite numerous fans asking him things like "Did a person named Henry work in the studio?" he never answered these questions. This was possibly to avoid giving out spoilers. |-|Chapter 1 = * There are some sounds of Henry which can only occur in the prototype but never used in a newer update: ** Henry's gasp and sigh sound when encountering the first Bendy cutout jumpscare. *** Henry's quote "Who put this here?!" occur quickly upon encountering instead of moving closer to the cutout. ** Henry's "I'm getting the hell out of here!" line after encountering "Bendy". * Strangely enough from the game files for Chapter 1's prototype, all of Henry's voice clips are higher pitched. |-|Chapter 2 = * In the ritual room, it is unknown how Henry freed himself from the rope he is tied with after Sammy is killed by "Bendy". Although, it is possible that Henry sneakily cut the rope with a knife from one of his pockets. ** However, if this had occurred, it is unknown why Henry did not use it to fight the Searchers alternatively or "Bendy". ** It has been theorized that he could have just untied himself when Sammy wasn't looking. This could have taken some time, which explains why he took so long to escape. ** The rope could also could have been broken easily due to the aging it underwent over 30 years. Gallery HenryWalk.gif|Henry entering the workshop. CornerMove.gif|Henry moving around a corner. Film.gif|Henry looking at Bendy and the film camera. Walk2.gif|Henry walking toward some Bendy posters. JoeysLetter.png|The letter Henry gets from Joey Drew. TheMeatlySecret.gif|Henry encountering an Easter Egg of theMeatly. LongFall.gif|Henry falling down into the basement. FlashbackKnockout.gif|Henry before he blackouts. DHCoFf2XUAALveY.jpg|Henry's vision from the pentagram room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. References Category:Characters Category:Humans